Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In general, users may utilize a range of devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) for various purposes throughout a day, for example, for communications, entertainment, tasks, and the like, where each device and its applications may utilize different methods to generate one or more notifications to alert a user of an event. For example, a device may generate one or more notifications (e.g., audio, vibration, flashing light, etc.) associated with an incoming communication (e.g., a phone call, an instant message (IM), etc.), an application (e.g., a gaming application, a calendar, etc.). In many instances, the users may utilize the devices in an environment where there may be other users, for example, in an office, in a restaurant, at home, at a library, etc., wherein the presented notifications at a device may also be observed (e.g., heard, seen, etc.) by other users within close proximity. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing mechanisms for control of notifications.